


Adventures in Domesticity

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: seblaine week 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, domestic bliss isn’t really all that it’s cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seblaine Week 2013 prompt living together.

The bed was a gift from Blaine’s grandparents. It had been in their attic for years, a relic from their first apartment together. The head and foot boards were made of beautifully hand-carved oak. It had taken four people to carry them up the five flights of stairs and they’d needed a twenty minute beer break after.

Sebastian was about three inches too tall for it.

“It’s fine,” he muttered as he tried to curl in on himself, silently bemoaning the kink he would have in his back the next day.

“Don’t be an idiot,” laughed Blaine. He scooted over towards the edge of the bed, dragging his boyfriend with him so he was laying on a diagonal.  It took another couple minutes of shifting but eventually Sebastian let out a sigh and settled, curled tightly around Blaine.

* * *

It was rare for Blaine to get home from work early. He always liked to stay until he had finished whatever he was working on. But he had pulled three late nights in a row so when his boss had gently suggested that it was a beautiful day and he could work from home or, hell, take the entire afternoon off, he thought why not and did just that.

Secretly he had been hoping that he’d be able to get home before Sebastian left for class so he could convince him to skip but when he texted him it was only to find out he had gone in early to study for an upcoming midterm.

Still, Blaine was determined to make the best of his sudden free time; he’d run himself a nice bath, catch up on some of the reading he’d been neglecting  and maybe walk over to meet Sebastian when he was done for the day.

The minute he got home he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Only someone was already in there, hunched over the toilet tank and fiddling around with the mechanisms inside it.

“Why is there a man our bathroom?” Blaine hissed as soon as Sebastian picked up his phone.

“He’s a plumber. The toilet’s been making weird noises all week so I called him to come have a look. It’s John’s brother, so it’s not like he’s a total stranger.”

“Do you know how much they charge? We can’t just keep spending money like this. I told you I could take care of it this weekend.” Blaine was doing his best to convey exactly how annoyed he was while also keeping his voice down so  _John’s brother_  wouldn’t overhear.

“Did you?” asked Sebastian distractedly. There was the sound of a hand being put over the receiver followed by a muffled, ‘Yeah. I’ll be there in a second.”

“Ugh, just go,” Blaine groaned. “But this is coming out of your coffee budget.”

* * *

The apartment looked beautiful, hardwood floors, appliances that weren’t brand new but looked like they were in mint condition (looked being the operative word there.), more than enough space for the two of them, and a pretty great view of the city’s skyline.

They should have listened when both sets of parents expressed skepticism over the cost of rent. But they had fallen in love with it so quickly and while it was lower than expected, they didn’t see it as alarmingly so. The neighborhood, they had been warned, was pretty loud and, while it was a nice enough area, it was near to some less reputable ones. Sebastian was even savvy enough to casually kick aside one of the decorative rugs to expose the rather unbecoming stain it was hiding.

Then there were the things they didn’t notice; the floors in the living room were uneven, one of the bathroom doors was hung funny and thus didn’t close properly without a significant amount of coercion. The mold that was hidden by some shoddily done tile work in the master-bath. The lack of fan over the stove which meant the fire alarm was set off whenever they tried to make anything. 

With every new problem they laughed it off, joking that it would be a good story to tell the kids when they were ready to buy their first places.

Then, three days after they had signed the lease for another year, the kitchen ceiling started falling apart.

“The earliest they can get someone in is Tuesday,” Sebastian said after angrily hanging up on their landlord.   
  
Looking skeptically up at where it was cracked and caving in Blaine asked, “Is it going to hold that long?”

“Fuck if I know. If we had some plywood we could try and reinforce it until then.” Sebastian sighed. He’d spent the day working a double shift and had had an 8 am class. The last thing he wanted was to come home to some absurd DIY project because their incompetent landlord didn’t see their problem as a pressing concern.

“Umm, not sure we have any just lying around.”

Since both of their fathers had very specific (and similar) ideas as to what made a man a man, they both knew their way around a toolbox but neither one of them really considered themselves to be handy, per se. 

“Or we could cross our fingers and hope for the best?”

“Seems easier,” Blaine shrugged. “So, Chinese, Thai, or pizza for dinner?”

* * *

Somehow Sundays became cleaning days. Sebastian really didn’t see the point of setting aside an entire afternoon  just for cleaning but he let Blaine have his little tradition even though he thought an afternoon cuddled on the couch watching movies or reading sounded like much better use of their time.

And like all traditions, Blaine took Sundays very seriously. So seriously, in fact, that he didn’t even take a break from it during finals week.

Sebastian appreciated having a clean apartment, especially when he was studying. Tidiness helped him think. So he was grateful that Blaine was not only keeping things neat but also being completely understanding of the fact that Sebastian barely had time to eat, much less clean.

The problem was with the music.

(Although to be honest the music was always a problem.)

It was the most horrendous playlist in the history of playlists in Sebastian’s honest opinion. And if Blaine was so pleased with it he would have banned it from the apartment a year ago.

But Lady Gaga and Katy Perry had been intolerable when they were being overplayed in every club and on every radio station back in the height of their careers. They were even worse when Sebastian had a paper worth 60% of his final grade due in 37 hours.

To his credit, Blaine was at least making the effort. Although his headphones weren’t doing enough to muffle the music blaring from them. And his humming that more often than not turned into singing wasn’t helping either.

Sebastian slammed his computer shut and shoved it and his books into his bag.

“I’m going to the library,” he yelled.

“What?” Blaine pulled the earbuds from his ears. “Sorry, didn’t hear you.”

“I said,” Sebastian repeated, “I’m going to the library.”

“Okay.” Blaine danced over and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Good luck finding a seat. And if I find out you stole a freshman’s again you won’t be having sex for a week.”  

Sebastian was halfway to the elevator when the dulcet tones of the Pussycat Dolls started echoing out from their apartment. 

* * *

Sebastian had this habit of leaving coffee mugs just lying around. Every other dish and utensil managed to find its way into the dishwasher but not the coffee mugs. Half-full or completely empty, it didn’t matter, they were left out.

And it wasn’t an exaggeration to say they were left everywhere: the kitchen counter, the coffee table, the bedside table, the dresser in the guest room, the bathroom sink. Once, when he was visiting, Cooper swore he found one in the linen cupboard when he went to get a towel.

At first it seemed petty to not just bring them into the kitchen, dump the remnants out in the sink, then toss them in the dishwasher with everything else. However, when no amount of gentle reminders (or lectures) made any amount of difference, Blaine decided he, too, would just leave them. They’d run out of cups eventually then Sebastian would have to do something.

After two weeks they did run out. And Sebastian did do something.

He went out and bought a new set.

“I couldn’t find any of our old ones,” he had shrugged in explanation when he found Blaine staring, gobsmacked, at the cupboard.

“Are. You. Serious?” Grabbing Sebastian’s hand he pulled his boyfriend around the apartment, loading his arms up with dirtied mugs that had been sitting out for way longer than was sanitary.

“Huh.” Sebastian was looking at them, completely perplexed. “Huh,” he said again. 

* * *

“Can you… not” grunted Sebastian, one arm flopping uselessly onto their too small bed. The air conditioning had been broken for a week and of course the city was experiencing a heat wave. Even with the windows open and the ceiling fan on he felt like he was in danger of melting at any minute.

“Mmm?” Blaine lifted his head from Sebastian’s chest to peer questioningly up at him.

“I’m dying, B. Can’t you lay somewhere else?”

Blaine didn’t point out that, given that Sebastian and his gigantic limbs took up 90% of the bed there wasn’t really anywhere else for him to go. It was definitely too hot to argue. Instead he flung one leg off the edge of the bed and curled into himself as much as possible.

“Better?” he grunted. Sebastian snorted in reply.

* * *

They stood in the doorway looking into their apartment. It was completely empty save for a box of junk that had been continuously kicked off to the side. 

“I guess this is it,” Blaine said with a nostalgic sigh.  
  
“And good riddance.” Sebastian was busy glaring warily at the door which had given him no fewer than 10 bruises during the move out process. He was pretty sure it was trying to get even with him for all the times he’d slammed it shut after a long day because everyone else was left unharmed.  
  
“I know we’ve had a lot of problems with it. And it didn’t turn out to be our dream home-“  
  
“More like a nightmare,” muttered Sebastian under his breath.  
  
“-but it was our first place together.”  
  
“You’re such a sentimental sap.” Tenderly he placed a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head, squeezing him close.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Blaine grinned, sweet and too innocent. “I’m not the one who saved the first ever bill we paid together.” His grin widened.  
  
“It’s important to keep thorough records of all financial transactions,” Sebastian objected. He had definitely thought he had done a better job of hiding that.  
  
“So I should be able to find laminated copies of all of our bills?” He teased, yelping as Sebastian’s hand swatted at his ass.  
  
“How did I wind up stuck with you?”  
  
“You could always stay here.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Blaine tried his hardest to make it look like a serious threat.

Sebastian tries for a long suffering sigh, but it comes out more lovingly, “I suppose I’ll take my chances with you.”


End file.
